Calla Sindall/History
This page contains the history for Calla Early Life Calla was born to Beryl and Vance Sindall as a healthy, happy baby. She was loved so much by her parents, and they wanted to do everything they could for her. As Calla grew up, she was always surrounded by love. Calla didn't show any signs of developing a Quirk until she was nine years old. She was playing outside with friends when she fell and realized her blood was turning from red to purple. She was horrified, but once reporting to her parents they quickly realized she had the same Quirk as her father. Vance took it upon himself to train Calla to use her Quirk, how to become a pro with it. The appearance of her Quirk mutated Calla's appearance, turning her brown hair and eyes purple to match her father. Despite some teasing by her classmates, Calla was proud to share her father's blood. They bonded together as Calla learned how to control her plasma blood. Secret Life Calla began dreaming of becoming a hero, but her father didn't seem to want her to as he tried to talk her down. She didn't realize why until Calla was twelve years old. Calla and her mother were waiting for Calla's father to come home, but he refused to answer his phone. Her mother came up with the idea to meet Vance at his work and come home with him, as it was just a short walk. On the way, they were stopped by a hero battling a villain. The hero was Titan, a beloved and powerful hero. At first, Calla and her mother were stopped by police until they realized that the villain was Calla's father, Vance. Calla cried out to her father who stopped, looking on in horror at his daughter. Without thinking, Calla ran past the police barricade towards her father in fear. During this time, Titan took his chance to attack Vance. He landed a powerful blow, the power of which knocked Calla back, cutting her just above her eye. In an attempt to protect his daughter, Vance fired a reckless attack that broke off the scaffolding of a nearby construction sight. The metal beams fell on top of Titan, crushing him and killing him. Police rushed the scene and Beryl was forced back from her daughter and husband. Vance was quickly apprehended, shocked by what he had done and that Calla and Beryl had just seen what he really was. Aftermath Calla was taken to the hospital where she received five stitches above her eye. Over the next couple days, Calla and her mother were completely destroyed by learning about Vance. When Calla finally returned to school, everyone looked at her like she was a villain. Her once friends turned their backs on her, and everyone blamed her for the death of the Titan. Over the next couple of years, Calla found it impossible to make friends and was bullied by several girls she used to know, some she was even friends with. Most often it was Selena Lovell, who never let Calla forget about what her father did. Calla started to hate her father, she would cry and scream about the things he had done and claimed he ruined her life. Despite the hardships, with her mother at her side, Calla made it through middle school years and never lost her dream of becoming a hero. She wants the world to forget about her father, and instead remember her for being a great hero. She has a dream of entering Atlas Hero Academy and becoming a hero that everyone can look up to, no matter what.